


Catching Him in the Act

by WhatTheWilbur



Series: SBI One-Shots :) [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Holidays, They're trying to catch Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWilbur/pseuds/WhatTheWilbur
Summary: It's a Christmas Eve tradition for Tommy and Techno to try to devise a plan to catch him.A plan to catch Santa.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: SBI One-Shots :) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075097
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Catching Him in the Act

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, i know Techno is out of character - he's a child leave him alone lmao
> 
> Also, Happy Holidays gamers! I know this is coming out a little late, but still - I hope you have been having a wonderful holiday season :)
> 
> ⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰
> 
> \- Follow My Socials! -
> 
> Twitter: @Y0URTUBB0  
> Instagram: @WhatTheWilbur

Christmas Eve in the Sleepy Boi’s family seemed to be a big day - especially for a young Tommy and Techno. Early every christmas eve morning, the two would sit in Techno’s room with a sheet of paper and devise a way to catch him.

A way to catch Santa Claus. 

Wilbur seemed to tell them - insist, almost - that the duo would never end up catching him; he was too sly, he said. Though, that never stopped the two brothers from at least trying. That amount of determination from his brothers was both endearing and sad. Growing up in the foster care system with parents who didn’t seem to care about “Santa Claus'' definitely had its downside. Wilbur didn’t dare say anything though. They were kids. They could hang onto that Christmas magic for a little while longer. 

Currently, that tradition was being put into play. The three brothers sat in Technos room, Tommy and Techno were sprawled out on the bed, various sheets of paper from this year AND years prior around them. Wilbur sat in the corner of the room on a pink beanbag, reading and listening to the two talk. 

“Last year we tried the spikes,” Techno mumbled, pointing to a piece of paper in front of him. 

“Yeah,” Tommy responded, “Obviously, that didn’t work.” 

“Any ideas for this year?”

“Well…” Tommy trailed off, clearly thinking, “We wanna catch him, not kill him.”

“Where’d we get our presents from then?!” 

“Exactly!” Tommy exclaimed, he turned to Wilbur, “Wilby, what do you think?”

Wil looked up at the two, then to the bed, “I think if you’re really wanting to catch him this year, you need to think of something new…”

“Hmm..” Techno hummed, his eyes wandered around the room, searching for an idea. 

“What if we put a net at the bottom of the fireplace?” Tommy suggested, “That way when he falls in, he’s stuck?” 

Wilbur watched as Techno practically lit up as he snatched a piece of paper and sketched out an idea. He’d never seen his brother this happy and excited for anything… Wordlessly, he held it up to Tommy, who gave him a grin and two thumbs up. 

“It’s go time,” Techno said, jumping off of the bed and running into the living room where the fireplace was. Tommy bounded excitedly behind him. 

⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰

The rest of Christmas Eve was spent with Techno and Tommy trying to set up their trap. Wilbur kept his distance, watching his brothers string a net in the fireplace. It was quite entertaining, really, to watch the two work together when on any normal day they’d probably be bickering. It almost seemed that the two had an unspoken truce that day. 

Eventually, night came and the three brothers were sitting on the couch, patiently waiting for their father, Phil, to get home from work. He had informed the three that he’d be a bit late due to a “top secret mission” (Wilbur knew it was him getting more presents). 

“I’m gonna stay up to see Santa!” Tommy exclaimed happily, Techno nodded in agreement. 

“Are you now?” Wilbur asked, raising an eyebrow at the two. They both nodded in response. 

“We’re strong enough, we can do it!” Tommy said.

“Alright, good luck!” 

The hours seem to tick by rather slowly. The boys cycled through movie after movie, Wil could tell that the boys were getting sleepy by their slurred commentary on whatever movie they were watching. Eventually, Wilbur felt a head droop onto his shoulder. He looked over to see Tommy asleep right on his shoulder, Techno leaning up against Tommy. He smiled at the two. 

⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰

It was almost midnight when Phil finally got home; presents in arms for each of his boys. He could see the glimmering Christmas Tree from outside the window, as well as the flickering of the TV screen. Slowly, careful not to make any noise, he opened the front door and immediately spotted the three brothers on the couch - Wilbur still awake and watching Christmas Movies. 

“Hey dad,” He whispered. 

Phil smiled at his son, “Hey Wil.” 

“They said they’d try to stay up to see Santa,” Wilbur said, glancing at Tommy and Techno. Phil chuckled and set the wrapped presents under the tree. 

“Did they-” Phil gestured toward the fireplace. 

Wilbur laughed and nodded, “Net.” 

“Ahh,” Phil nodded in understanding. He walked over to the fireplace and untangled it, sprawling it on the floor. Phil may not have quite understood the boy’s obsession with trying to catch Santa, but he certainly made sure it looked like that for a second, Santa was caught in that net. 

“This good?”

Wilbur lifted his head carefully, peering at the net, “Yup.” 

“Perfect,” Phil laughed, “Help me get your brothers up in their beds?” Wilbur nodded, letting Phil pick up Techno and carry him away while Wilbur grabbed Tommy. Eventually, the two brothers were in their respective rooms, fast asleep. 

“Now, we have to go to bed,” Phil ruffled Wilburs hair, “We’ll be up early in the morning.”

“Yeah, I know,” Wilbur laughed, “Merry Christmas, Dad.”

“Merry Christmas, Wil.”


End file.
